1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fire extinguisher that is sized to be ideally mounted atop and carried by a fire truck (e.g., a tanker or a pumper) which transports a water supply to be used for fighting outdoor fires. The fire extinguisher herein disclosed includes an impeller, a propeller and a fan that are axially aligned with one another to form a multi-stage fluid power turbine so that a high humidity air and water spray can be blown at high velocity and pressure towards a fire to be extinguished.
2. Background Art
Large outdoor grass and hillside fires have become a common problem, particularly in areas of California, Texas and Oklahoma. Not only has vast acreage been burned at alarming rates, but homes and private property have been increasingly subjected to damage or destruction. Because such outdoor fires typically burn at high temperatures and are often wind driven, it is important that fire fighters have access to a sufficient volume of water that can be delivered under high pressure and over a wide area so as to adequately control or extinguish the fire.
The same problems exist with large structural fires as well as vehicle and airplane fires. To combat such fires, a large volume of water or other suitable fluid must be delivered to the fire in a relatively short amount of time so as to essentially smother the flames and lower the temperature of the burn site to prevent reignition.
Outdoor fires are sometimes fought with the aid of long, winding hoses that deliver a steady stream of water to the flames. However, such hoses are best used for fighting indoor structural fires where the fires are confined to a room or a single structure. In order to fight a fire, the hose must first be removed from the fire truck, unwound, and then connected to a source of water (e.g., a fire truck or a fire hydrant if one is available). The process of removing and readying a fire hose for use wastes valuable time. Moreover, fire hoses are often strewn about, which can pose a safety hazard for fire fighters who must move quickly around the scene without always being able to watch where they step. In this same regard, more than a single fire fighter is often required to attach and maneuver a fire hose through which a large volume of water is carried.
What is desirable is a more efficient way to fight certain outdoor fires in addition to or without the use of a conventional fire hose and the inherent disadvantages associated therewith.